Over Time
by Sumomo92
Summary: During the fight in the Valley of the End, Naruto does something that he might reget later in his life...if he has it left. Yaoi SasxNaru


Alright a yaoi, ppl who don't like this stuff then don't read.

Leave a comment if you can!

* * *

The punch was thrown and then blocked by the defender's own fist. The fight had been going on for a long while now and only fists were making it to a point. The defender growled as he had to dodge more attacks, he tried talking but nothing was working at all. "Damnit listen to me!"

"Shut up already!" The attacker went again with more fury behind the attack. The defender caught but didn't see the under kick to his side. The defender whinced in pain but was soon thrown to the ground.

"Sas..uke…" The boy struggled as Sasuke choked him, his breath was starting to run short as his vision was turning white. "Sasuke…"

"You say it over and over like you care about me" The voice was sinister and the grip went tighter. "You think you care for me?"

"I…do" the voice was rasp as he was pulling at the attacking arm, trying to pull it back.

"Heh really? Prove it then" That smirk, oh that smirked pissed him off so much! The smirk was full of challenge and it sickened him how he loved it. He loves Sasuke so much it hurt to see him like this: power hungry and willing to leave Sakura to cry like that. So long he has watched Sasuke, wishing to be just like him so badly! Now he is in the situation of which he is fearing, what if Sasuke didn't love him back the way he loved him? Sasuke couldn't believe what happened next as the defender pulled him down and..kissed him? Sasuke went paralizyed and lossened his grip as he felt the warmth there on his lips.His eyes were wide as the defender pulled back and was gasping for air. "Naruto what the hell was that?" He was blushing as well as Naruto, but Narutp had a lot more red.

"Sasuke I….I love you so much. It hurts to see you want to leave like this, it really does.." Sasuke just stared at Naruto like a freak. Naruto didn't dare to look to Sasuke because he was ashamed of being in love with him.

"You…love me?" Sasuke was in total shock as his hand came off Naruto's neck and just stayed at his side.

"Sasuke I.."

"Naruto why do you love me?" Naruto looked at him so sad that Sasuke felt a pain in his heart.

"I really don't know why…maybe because you saw me when everyone else saw a body of flesh" Naruto looked down and clenched his fist. They seemed to have forgotten the postion they were in as Sasuke's breath was hot on his face the next second. "Do you…love me?" The weak whisper, Naruto was almost in tears and Sasuke could tell.

"Naruto I-" Sasuke paused, did he love him? He was attracted to him in the beginning after a few missions. He does care about Sakura but Naruto…something about him just got Sasuke's heart going a little faster with every stare and smile. Maybe it was getting more of a attraction over the time period to now, the attraction turned into lust…or like. He never told anyone that he was gay but he never knew Naruto was one either, he didn't feel like testing waters because he didn't know if Naruto was feeling lust and calling it love. Whatever the case the kiss did happen and Sasuke was lost on what to do.

"Sasuke.." Naruto started the sentence but then a drop fell on his face, he looked up as the rain began to fall. "Heh..maybe this is suppost to mean something after all…" Sasuke kept his face on Naruto's as he felt his back get soaked by the pouring storm. "What do you think Sasuke? That this rain does mean somet-" He was cut off as he felt Sasuke kiss him. His eyes were filled with shock but soon they closed as he kissed back. Sasuke was a little taken back by this but he pulled back before anything went too far. "Sasuke.."

"You talk too much dobe.." Sasuke tried to hold his light laughter as he stared at Naruto's confused face. "You talk way too much" Naruto blushed as Sasuke said the last phrase softly and touched his soaked cheek, teasing it with butterfly touches of his digits. Sasuke went down for another kiss and this time he put more push in it. Naruto felt more prepared then last time as he kissed back and pulled him closer.

Maybe things might work out…maybe he could return to the village after all…so Naruto thought, well tried as he felt himself get farther and farther away while Sasuke gave him the love he wanted..no needed more then anything.

* * *

Well that's it..for now, might write more later 


End file.
